A Bittersweet Sixteen
by Chained Princess
Summary: Spending your sixteenth birthday with your father must be every girl's dream, right? But what if your father is your worst enemy? Diamante's world comes crushing down when her father came back after sixteen years. But she is not ready to accept his identity. Her sweet sixteen just turned to a bitter one... Who will stand by her side in this hard time? (For GoldenAngel999's contest)


**Hi, my dear Fanfiction friends! :D Thanks a lot for checking this story out!**

**So, this is for GoldenAngel999's contest. I hope it is not too bad since I am slightly depressed while writing it. I have some family problems going on… I am sorry, GoldenAngel999, because it is too longer than your length. I hope you don't mind. ^_^**

**Please tell me how it was and give me your opinions. I love to hear them! Let it rip!**

**(Imoto- Little sister**

**Sanda- Thunder)**

* * *

"Hey, that's my burger!" A yell from a high pitched voice with a hint of childishness was heard.

"But it's mine now!" Another voice sarcastically retorted before some weird sounds emitted from the room and a scream from the first voice was heard followed by a whimper from the second voice.

"Gingka! Leave me!"

"First gimme my burger back!"

"How? It is in my stomach now! Should I puke it at your face?"

"Guys! That was enough!" An extremely loud yell from a third voice that belonged to a girl made everything fall in a deadly silence.

Gingka had Masamune in a headlock beside the chair and Masamune was struggling to get out from his death grip. Above them, a very irritated Madoka was standing with her strongest death glare that made both boys freeze in fear. Gingka hurriedly got up and brushed himself, stepping aside. Masamune tried to catch his breath, coughing slightly as he stood up too.

"That's better!" Madoka commented, the glare still present in her ocean eyes as she slumped back on her chair, "And Masamune… Your comment was gross! But Gingka, you should not have attacked him like that either."

"B-but… He ate my precious burger…" Gingka pouted like a child, adjusting himself beside Tsubasa.

"Hey! I was hungry and it was in front of me! I didn't know it belonged to you, okay?" Masamune responded back angrily.

"You two are impossible…" Madoka slumped back more with a sigh as she shook her head, "We are here to plan a surprise birthday for Dia and you two are fighting over a petty issue like burger?"

"Sorry…" Both the accused boys muttered unwillingly before Gingka piped in, "Yeah! About that, what kind of party would it be?"

"Umm… Guys…" Tsubasa scrunched his eyebrows, "Don't you think sweet sixteen is a bit cliché?"

"You won't understand, smartie!" Madoka stuck her tongue out at him, "I know you are not a party person so don't participate if you don't want to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsubasa replied with a slight glare.

"Umm… How about we do something random?" Masamune asked.

"I don't know…" Hikaru contemplated, running her fingers through her aquamarine hair, "We should not do anything too much eye-catching. She will not like it. Tsubasa, you are her best friend! Give us some clues, will ya?"

Tsubasa choked on his breath because he was drinking water on the moment, "Wh-when was I her best friend?"

Hikaru let out a big sigh, "Did he just ask when…?"

Tsubasa smiled, "Well, I can tell you something- no pinks, no sparkles, no pop music, no bright lights, no hugs."

"Aww…" Yu pouted, "That sounds like no fun at all!"

Kyoya grunted from his place in the corner, "Why are we even trying? No matter whatever we arrange, Dia would probably scoff and walk away."

Kyoya was not supposed to be in this meeting, but others kinda dragged him and he was pissed about that.

Madoka placed her elbows on the tabletop, "We are not going to reach to any solution like this…"

Tsubasa looked up, his eyes glinting, "I think I have the perfect idea…"

"What is it?" Madoka narrowed her eyes at the gold eyed teen.

* * *

"For the hundredth time, Madoka!" A black haired girl whined like a kid as Madoka dragged her in the room, "Why am I here?"

"It's a surprise, I told you!" Madoka replied again, laughing at her childish behavior, "Don't worry, Dia-san. We are almost done! Let's go in!"

"No!" The girl, whose name was probably Dia, stopped abruptly in the dark hallway and turned her black eyes with flakes of gold that was sparkling in the darkness, towards the brunette, "I'm not going to take another step until you tell me what's in your mind! Tell me, why did you have to call me at such an odd time of night, drag me to your house, dress me up and drag me here?" She folded her hands over her chest and stood straight.

Madoka could not suppress her laughter, "Oh please! It is not like you were sleeping, Imoto. I know you practice the whole night until sunrise. And seriously? You are wearing black jeans, a black tee and a black leather jacket with some black boots! You call that "dressing up"?"

"Of course I do!" Dia turned to her with a death glare.

"Why didn't you wear the dress I gave you?" Madoka returned the glare.

"You seriously think that I would wear a dress?" Dia raised her thinly arched eyebrows, her glare becoming more apparent.

Madoka sighed with irritation and pulled her, "Now let's go, shall we?"

"But where are you taking me at midnight? What is this street? Whose house is this? Mado-chan, will you answer me?" Dia kept struggling but Madoka held her hand tightly.

"Stop whining like a kid, will you?" Madoka tried to walk in.

"I'm not a kid-"

Dia's voice was cut off by the sudden light illuminating the whole room, making her almost blind as her eyes tried to adjust with the light that seemed excessively bright after staying so long in the dark. She instantly wrapped her hands over her face, squeezing her eyes shut. Was this supposed to be some kind of cruel joke?

And when finally her eyes became adjusted to the light, she opened them and peeked carefully from behind her palms. The cobalt black eyes widened in astonishment and the girl jumped back a few feet.

In the hall room, that she now recognized to be Gingka's house, was everyone. Gingka, Masamune, Kenta, Benkei, Yu, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Ryusei, even Kyoya too. Pretty much everyone who knew her in Tokyo was present in the hall. The whole hall was decorated with black and white balloons, sprinklers, laces etc. The wall was in leopard printing and the floor was in checkerboard pattern, both her favorites. The light now seemed soft, mild and comfortable. The light was so mild that the room was almost dark. The music was epic. She recognized it to be one of her favorite J-rock songs. The music was supposed to be loud but it was played in a really low volume because there were children.

Everything was beautiful.

Perfect.

Heavenly.

But the most surprising thing that caught her attention was- a big black board at the opposite wall that had white shining writing carved over it- "Happy Sweet Sixteenth Birthday To Diamante".

Dia stared at everything with wide eyes as everyone rushed towards her. She looked around for some moments before turning to them, "Umm… Is it my birthday today?"

Tsubasa facepalmed hard, Kyoya scoffed, and everyone else anime fell. "Seriously, dude?" Masamune huffed, "You didn't know it was your birthday?"

"N-no…?" Dia stuttered, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Girl! It's 5th November today!" Hikaru shook her head, "Where was your mind? How can someone forget their own birthday?"

"Uh…" Dia looked down, trying to find the right reply, "A-actually…" She finally looked up as she sighed, a faint shade of sadness appearing in her dark mysterious eyes, "I have never celebrated my birthday before…"

"What?" Gingka looked immensely surprised as well as everyone else, "You actually never celebrated your birthday before? How is that possible?"

Dia looked down at her shoes again, her black hair falling over her face. Tsubasa stepped in, saving her from the reply, "It is possible when you don't have any family or parents, right?"

Dia looked up with a grateful glance as she nodded.

Gingka smiled, "That's not a problem. This is your first birthday party, right? And I can bet it would be your best birthday party too!"

"Thanks, Gingka." Dia replied, happiness evident in her face though she did not smile. She never smiles. "By the way," She gave everyone a playful glare, "You guys know I hate parties, right? Then why did you have to pull so much effort for me?"

"Because… You are our friend…?" Madoka suggested with her usual loving smile.

Friend…

That word has so much warmth in it.

Dia never knew how it felt like to have friends, and she always assumed that she did not need friendship. But she was wrong. Friendship is something everyone needs. No one can live without friends.

And she has friends now.

"Yes, you have friends now."

Dia jumped up when someone seemed to echo her thought, and made a sharp turn, recognizing the very familiar voice. She sighed in relief when she saw the familiar face surrounded by shining dark blue waist length hair, the midnight blue eyes sparkling at her.

"Liz, you're late." She scoffed, folding her hands over her chest.

Elizabeth, her best friend, smiled softly as she replied, "I had a reason to be late!" She moved aside, to reveal another familiar person from behind her. A tall and skinny woman in her near forties, with wavy shoulder length silver hair and jet black eyes with deep blue very faint flakes, wearing a black gown that reached her toes.

Dia's eyes widened more as she stared with her mouth open, lost of words. Her eyes slowly filled with water, and she ran towards the woman.

"Mom!"

Artemia hugged her daughter in a tight embrace, a few tears rolling down her cheek. She had seen her daughter after four years, since she went in a secret mission to Dark Nebula, and now she could realize just how much she missed her daughter. Her eyes watered and her heart skipped a bit realizing how grown up her daughter was. That little girl who used to cry everyday to not to go to school, has become an agent of WBBA today.

Time flies so fast.

"I missed you so much, Dia." Artemia tried to hold back the happy tears as she smiled, pulling away, "I can't believe you have reached your sweet sixteen, sweetie."

"Mom!" Dia whined, stepping back, "Don't hug me that hard. You know I hate hugs. And for God's sake, stop calling me "sweetie"!"

Artemia let out a soft laugh as she shook her head, "Elizabeth was right. You hadn't changed a bit, Diamante."

"Don't call me Diamante!" Dia pouted before dragging her mother to the others, "Mom, let me introduce you to the others…"

"No need." Artemia smiled, "They are famous enough that I know all of them, especially that silver haired guy must be Tsubasa whom you talk about all the time, right?"

Tsubasa smirked uncharacteristically, and a faint pink shade crept up to Dia's cheeks, "Mom, did you have to mention this?"

Everyone burst out into laughter, and Madoka pulled her towards the table, "Let's cut the cake. It's almost 12 a. m."

"Do I have to do these formalities?" Dia gave an irritated glance.

"Yes!" Madoka replied in a playful stern tone, "Everyone does those! Don't think you will be granted to be a special exception. Now cut the cake!"

Everyone was almost ready, with lights dimming more, the sixteen candles and the knife with a black silk bow, the "happy birthday" song was on, just at that moment, a servant came in. Everyone was surprised but the servant whispered something to Artemia, indicating it was private.

Artemia's bright face paled in a moment, and a mixed look of pain, anger, irritation and guilt ran over her face. Before Dia could ask anything to her mother, the silver haired lady walked out, most probably someone awaiting her outside.

The event of cutting the cake was somehow paused while the party resumed, and most of the guests became busy in dancing and chatting. Dia was confused, and slightly worried too. Whatever had occurred, had ruined the moment, and she could not help but be a bit pissed about it. And it must not be any good news.

What could have happened so suddenly?

After a few more moments of anxiety passing, she saw her mother rushing back with a tensed expression.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dia raised an eyebrow questioningly, afraid of the answer by the look of her mother's face.

"Sanda, you need to come with me for a moment…"

Dia was actually surprised and taken aback when her mother used her Japanese middle name. She had almost forgotten the fact that she was half-Japanese. She had accepted herself as fully Italian, maybe because she never grew to love the fact that her father was Japanese.

She did not know who her father was. Nor did she wish to know.

Her mother only used her Japanese name occasionally, especially when she would be extremely serious or emotional. So, there was no need to explain Dia that whatever has occurred tonight, must be serious.

She walked out alongside her mother, as she kept staring questioningly at the lady.

Artemia sighed, avoiding her eyes, "Someone is here to meet you…" She trailed off slowly, like she was afraid for some reason.

"Who…?" Dia's voice was unusually soft, because the fear was somehow transmitted in her too.

They both walked out, and Dia's eyes widened to see a person's silhouette in the dark. A tall, lean silhouette that was definitely a man, and a very familiar one too.

Her heart skipped a bit as she turned her glance to her mother, her voice hard, "Who is this, mom?"

"Sanda…" Her mother looked straight in her eyes, "Your father is here."

The words hit her like a nuclear bomb, and she stumbled back. Her eyes were wider than ever, her heartbeat rising abnormally. Her throat seemed too dry in a moment, and she hyperventilated as she stepped back. She felt like her world was crushing down around her, everything seeming too dark and the garden suddenly becoming really suffocating.

She shivered even though it was not that cold, as she looked up, a tear slipping out involuntarily, "M-my f-f-father…?"

"Yes, dear…" Her mother held her or else she would have collapsed, "Your father wants to wish you for your sweet sixteen…"

Dia tried to breathe even though breathing seemed a hard work at this moment, as she looked up through tears, "Wh-who are you…?"

The person stepped out from the dark, and Dia felt like someone just cut her heart with a dagger mercilessly…

The very familiar face with the familiar spiky brown hair with golden highlight, cruel cold grayish eyes covered by narrow glasses, same formal purplish blue suit, even the same expression.

Dia closed her eyes, hoping that it all would be a cruel nightmare. But when she opened her eyes, the scene did not change.

It was not a dream.

Her worst enemy, and her ex-boss, was her father…

Dia turned her eyes to her mother, for the first time, hatred evident in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" The words came out in a hissing whisper.

"Sweetie…"

"Why did you hide the truth for sixteen long years?" Dia screamed, tears streaming down freely now, "Would it hurt you to tell me once who my father is? What kind of a mother are you?"

"Dia…" Artemia's voice broke, as tears rolled down her cheek, "I never had any desire to hide the truth from you, but I could not bring myself to say the truth… I'm not strong like you, dear…"

"Sanda," Doji spoke for the first time, "It's not your mother's fault. It is entirely my fault. We tried to hide the mistake for sixteen years. But truth could not be hidden. I thought you had the right to know-"

"What? That a bastard like you is my father?" Dia cut him off, venom dripping through her every word, "Why didn't I die before acknowledging this…?"

"Don't say that." Doji approached forward, "Your mother loves you. And you are my daughter…"

"No, I'm not!" Dia hissed, stepping back, "Don't you dare come near! I don't accept you as my father…"

"But…" Doji tried to say something, "I had come to see you after so many years-"

"To see what? What after sixteen years?" Dia screamed, stepping back more, tears blurring her vision, "I hate you. And I will never forgive you. No matter what happens…"

She turned on her heels and ran. She heard the calls behind but she did not stop. She ran until her breath ran out.

Dia stopped beside the fountain in the backyards. She leaned on the railing as more tears blurred her eyes. She could not still believe her destiny.

She was the daughter of a criminal.

And she could not deny it in any way now. She sobbed as her eyes stared at the moonless starry sky.

Why did her sweet sixteen turn to such a bitter one?

"So you're gonna cry like a baby now, right?" A voice said in a sarcastic tone, catching her attention.

She wiped her tears hurriedly and turned back, "Tsubasa! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry…" Tsubasa sighed, standing beside her and leaning on the railing as well, "I could not help but spy on you." Her eyes widened as his soft golden eyes met her deep black ones, his voice in a whisper. "I heard everything."

"Worst birthday ever…" Dia laughed sarcastically, turning her eyes to the sky again.

"You are overreacting." Tsubasa said in a stern voice.

"I am?" Dia glared at him, raising her voice, "What do you mean? I have just been told that my father is the person I hate most. How am I supposed to react, smart one?"

Tsubasa chuckled, turning around to meet her eyes again, "It doesn't matter who your parents are or what your upbringing is. The only thing matters is your heart, your inside, and your spirit. If you are good at heart, you should not blame yourself about your past; because that is not something you are responsible of. And you have friends who love you. Your mother loves you. You have a big family. Don't regret about the past. The past is to forget, the present is to enjoy, and the future is to hope. So, don't regret for what you don't have, instead, count your blessings and be happy for what you have. And never lose hope."

Dia smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Maybe you are right. I should be happy, because I am lucky to be alive. Life is beautiful, right?"

"Right." Tsubasa laughed, "And you should smile more. You look… Beautiful when you smile."

Dia smiled, "Thanks, I guess…"

"And don't cry again. It does not suit you. Remember, I'm here for you?" Tsubasa smiled back.

"You are?" Dia tilted her head to one side.

"Undoubtedly." Tsubasa laughed, "You can trust me."

"Gingka was right…" Dia whispered, "This is the best birthday ever… Especially because you are here with me…"

"You said something?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow.

"Nah…" Dia shook her head, smiling, "Let's go cut the cake. Mom and the others must be worried."

"Let's go."


End file.
